Sophie and the Rising sun
by SSAries42
Summary: I loved Sophie and the Rising sun as a film. I thought it might be nice to create a fan-fic on some of the things that might await Sophie and Ohta as they continue their lives together.
1. Love that washed over him

He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he knew he was in love with her. He found her enchanting,but circumstances beyond his control,made it difficult for the soft spoken man to determine the very stared up at the ceiling of the fishing cabin he was hiding in,following another unfortunate set of injuries. Sophie had just was one of the nightly rituals the two had,since becoming "reacquainted" only days ago.

He knew this much for a fact: Sophie Willis had feelings for was aware they were of a strong began flirting at the lake,he taking an opportunity to comment how it was impossible to forget she was there at their favorite painting spot. She had almost kissed him at the lake,something that was risky as hell. He had snuck out for a dinner,dressed up rather nicely,his thoughts buzzing with this count as a date?It was a date..right?

He remembered the scent of her perfume, the floral scent invading his nostrils as his cheek was pressed to hers while they danced. It was probably was for a split second,until her voice pleaded "Stay with me.''

He backed up immeaditly.

He stared at eyes full of hope,worry at the time that's what he thought it reality her eyes were hoping he could sense she wasn't this sad woman who was in need of comfort, a man to fill the void of loneliness.

"I should go.'' he answered quickly,before walking away. The walk back was quiet, didn't try to grasp the situation,until he was back to Miss Anne's had paced the room.

"So much for the date.'' He muttered to himself quietly. He stopped. A date?Was this a date?It was a date for gods sake. He needed to organize his was a strong woman. She wasn't being nice to him out of pity. She found him delightful and he found her a wonderful subject to paint. He shook his head. She was kind,charming,the air about her was was an honorable,beautiful woman.

"The searched the house before went through every then forced himself on me.''

"He what?'' He said sitting up immediately ,his face marred with worry.

"He had expected my screams to lure you didn't do anything else." Sophie forced him to look at her.

"He thought I was hiding you.'' He frowned for a bit,before cursing under his breath.

"I'm sorry.I am so so sorry.'' he hugged her tightly.

"Don't be sorry. Honestly, the entire town was at the mercy of Ruth filthy minded woman.''

"I figured that rubbed me the wrong way the moment I met her.'' He admitted to her,causing her to kiss his cheek reassuringly.

"You my love, are not dumb enough to do something that reckless.I wouldn't have let you.I'm glad Miss Anne didn't let you in on the arrangement.'' He admitted,causing the woman to chuckle.

"I'm glad too.'' She admitted,breathing in his chest rumbled with a soft chuckle as he squeezed her tighter.

"Sophie I promise to keep you safe.''


	2. A less than ideal proposal

**A less than ideal proposal**

The escape was quick,the drive quiet.

"We need to make a stop in Washington.'' he said after they were ten minutes in.

"Why?''

"It's said to be the safest place for us to be before we're shipped off to the camps.'' he said simply.

"Alright.'' she said simply. She didn't ask. She wanted to forget for a moment.

"Grover do you speak Japanese?''

"To my neighborhood I grew up in was mostly Japanese.''

"Can you teach me some? It'll pass the time.''

"Alright. Let's start with basic phrases.''

" Teach me good morning. Goodbye.''

"One at a time,Sophie.'' he laughed, as the sun started to rise. He swallowed,wondering if he should ask. He decided to take advantage of Sophie's curiosity.

''Kekkon shite kuremasen ka?''

"Hmm?Is that how you say good morning.''

"Far from it.'' he chuckled softly. His nerves were getting the better of him.

"Ohayo is good morning. Ohayo gozaimasu is the formal way of saying it.'' She practiced the phrase, Grover smiling once she got the pronunciation down.

"What does Kekkon shite ku-ku-''

"Kekkon shite kuremasen ka?'' he repeated,his voice serious all of the sudden. Sophie's ears perked up over her lover's tone. He was smiling,but he was serious. She had the feeling he was asking her something.

"Grover,your asking me something,aren't is it?'' Grover gripped the steering wheel,before pulling to the side of the road. He put the car in park,before looking her in the eye. He blew out a nervous breath.

"Will you marry me?I'm asking will you marry me.'' Sophie watched the silently strong man looking

"Grover?''

"I know it's not ideal.'' he started ,running his hands through his hair.

"We're in a of this is ideal.'' she said, a rueful smile gracing her lips.

"Grover?''

"Yes,Sophie?''

"Ask me again.''

"Kekkon shite kuremasen ka? Will you marry me?''

"How do you say of course?''

"Mochiron.'' he grinned,his eyes lighting up.

"Mochiron.'' she repeated,blushing. He smiled,cupping her face,pulling her into a kiss. They parted,both gasping for sounded like a giddy teenager.

"We're going to Washington. I'm not making love to you again until I have you as my wife.'' he admitted,almost peeling off the side of the road as they drove to Washington. Sophie smiled, her cheeks flushed.

* * *

Washington D.C was bustling. It was about noon when they arrived. Washington D.C was `still relatively safe,but Grover went about being cautious. He waited outside the bathroom of the courthouse. She walked out.

"Sophie,are you ready?'' he asked,adjusting his tie not realizing she stood beside him. Sophie smiled. She was wearing a sky blue dress with white cuffs. She wore white heels and a white flower hair clip. Her hair was in a simple style, her bangs pinned in a s-wave. The makeup was a nice rarely wore makeup,so putting on rouge was a noticeable change.

"Yes.'' Grover smiled,kissing her hand gently,causing her to beam with pride. She took Grover's arm,both smiling as they walked to the Justice of the Peace.


	3. His voice

**His voice**

She adored the sound of his voice,but hearing him singing made her heart leap. She had no idea what he was saying, aside from the bits and pieces she knew from him teaching her. The song sounded sweet and somber. She already felt hot,but she enjoyed feeling her head pressed against his cool was gently rocking her like a small child. She enjoyed the safety he brought. He smelled clean,like fresh linen,despite having been out working in the sun. Her head was spinning,but she felt grounded hearing his voice.

She hummed the first few bars,causing his eyes to soften instantly.

"Dont sounds pretty.'' she murmured,causing the man smile.

"I'm sorry. I woke you.'' he apologized,but stopped,feeling her hand against his cheek.

"It's alright..'' she commented feeling him shift. He lowered her down on the bed,Sophie instantly hugging herself to him,as if stopping him.

''So you know the song?''

"I heard Amy Murasaki singing it to Keiko when I was walking back to the barracks last night. I only remember the first few 's still teaching me.'' she explained referring to one of the neighbors they were friends with.

"Most mothers sing it to their children.'' he commented.

"You should sleep fever hasn't broken,yet.''

"I'll fall asleep if you sing that to me again.'' he chuckled wryly.

"It's a lullaby though."

"I gathered that much.'' she answered,feeling his cool hand against her skin.

"Your mother sang it to you?'' he nodded.

"Mmhmm. When I was sick,she'd sing it. I thought about that as I watched you 's pretty were songs maids would sing while rocking the babies of rich families to sleep. They'd want to go home to their families ,but were too poor to do so.'' he explained,stroking her head.

"I don't mind. Most American Lullabies are dark anyhow.''

"Please continue.''

"Mori mo iyagaru,Bon kara saki-nya,yuki mo chiratsuku-shi, ko mo naku-shi.'' Sophie hummed along, singing softly,causing him to smile.

Sophie by now was drifting back to sleep,He kissed her forehead,before drifting off to sleep with her.


	4. Middle Names

"Grover what's your full name?'' Sophie asked one night. The nightly 9 pm curfew was sped up by the sudden rainstorm. They had made it a habit of asking a question a night,trying to find out new things about one another.

"Hmm?'' he asked looking up from his was sketching Sophie.

"Do you have a middle name?''

"You know it.''

"But I heard Susan Takeda calling you another name.''

"Ahh. Ryusei. My mother wanted me to have my grandfathers name. I don't use it unless very often.''

"Ryusei.'' she repeated, the man beaming at her as she repeated the name twice. She smiled,getting used to the way the name rolled off her tongue so sweetly.

"Can I call you that?When we're alone?''

"I'd like about you?Do you have a middle name?''

"I don't have one.''

"Did you mother call you a pet name?'' Sophie chuckled.

" unusual aside from wanna give me a pet name?''

"If you want too.'' Grover leaned back in his chair pondering the best word to describe her. Sophie decided to take a direct approach.

"How do you say wisdom in Japanese?Sophie means wisdom.''

"Chie.'' he answered calmly.

"C-chie?''

"Mmhmm.''

"Sounds a bit childish,no offense.'' he chuckled.

" How about Kirei?''

"Kirei?''

"Is that a greeting?A thing?''

"It means beautiful.'' he answered calmly. Sophie felt her face flush at the smiled at her lovingly,kissing the back of her hand. Sure she knew she was beautiful,but it had a while since she had heard it verbally admitted.

"Why the embarrassed look?''

"That's the first time someone's said that to me.''

"Said what?''

"That I'm beautiful.''

Sophie-'' his brow furrowed with concern. He recognized her remembered the look in her eyes as her mind processed the question she asked herself. She couldn't fathom that he found her he found her eyes wonderfully enchanting,how he hated every second since that first dance that he wasn't there for her. How he had found himself in fitful bouts of sleep,her haunting his dreams with things he desperately wanted.

"Don't worry.I know I'm need to worry,Grover.''

"Most of the time it was through kisses and words is all.'' she admitted,causing the man to rise from his seat. He walked over to her,hugging her close.

"There are plenty of words used to say your beautiful,Sophie. I will use .one.''

''Watashi no utsukushī sophie.''

"Mind giving me a lesson?I'm still learning.''

"My beautiful Sophie.'' he answered quietly,kissing her forehead gently.

"Say it again..please.''

"My. .Sophie.'' he murmured into her hair,holding her tight.


End file.
